


Blood Moon

by mistyhollowdrummer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A whole bunch of smut, F/M, I couldn't resist, Pidge is a vampire, Two drunken dudes get their asses handed to them, Vampire AU, Who Am I Kidding?, lots of cussing, some blood, some cussing, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyhollowdrummer/pseuds/mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: Mythical creatures didn't exist. Wear wolves and mermaids? Totally made up. Loch Ness monster? Complete legend. Big foot? Not even close to reality.Vampires?That's a different story.





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fanfiction, also titled "where Misty puts her twisted mind to work in creating more AU's to please her crazy head."  
> If anyone wonders why it's called Blood Moon, I honestly have no idea why myself. It was the first name that popped into my head and I went with it. *Thumbs up*

If Lance McClain were to name something intriguing about himself, just one thing, it'd be his humanity. Sure, there was plenty of intriguing and endearing traits and qualities about himself.

His good looks. He took great pride in his soft, thick, brown hair. He made sure to exfoliate weekly, and always took great care of his skin to ensure a healthy glow. Couldn't forget to have pearly white teeth either. Girls didn't find it attractive when someone looked like they'd flossed with four week old used dental floss. 

Other things would be his witty puns. His quick sarcasm and sharp tongue. His perfect charm and his lady killer smile that could enchant all of the woman. Granted, it didn't often work, but he knew it made some girls swoon. 

He was smart and strong. He definitely wasn't the hulk and was by no means Albert Einstein, but he wasn't dumb. His favorite subject was history, and he could even date back to early BC if prompted to. However, his favorite subject was art. He was a talented artist, and he knew it, even if he was his harshest critique. People often asked for him to paint them something for their homes, and he often would so long as they'd pay him. 

He couldn't do this stuff for free. That'd mean he'd be broke forever. 

Altogether, he was a pretty outstanding guy. He was the total package, but humanity is definitely his greatest feature. Or flaw. He considered it a flaw right now as he looked down the street at the two big, burly biker men he'd seen earlier, waiting outside of the convenient store while drinking their canned beers. They weren't alone now, hanging out with a girl too short for them, maybe even a young teenager, who was clearly not interested in them. They were resilient though, which meant no matter how many times she said no, they wouldn't listen. 

Humanity was a flaw of his as he paced over to where they were, his duffle bag over his back, mentally questioning what the fuck was wrong with him right now. This was not his business. He had nothing to do with this. Honestly, he should have just called the cops and been done with it, and yet he walked over to them with a clumsily built confident smirk and a tall stance. 

"I said no," The voice of the girl called out, indeed young, and slightly monotone. She sounded so irritated right now, corned against the wall as the men backed her further away from prying eyes. 

"Come on, baby. We only want to have a little fun." The voice of one of the men said, grossly thick and dripping with a dangerous tone. 

"Fuck off," She bit out. 

"Hey," The other one suddenly snapped, grabbing at her wrist and yanking her forward. She yipped at the pain, his grip strong, crushing even. "You're in no position to bark at us right now, bitch."

"Hey," Lance suddenly called to them, only standing a few feet away. Three pairs of eyes looked to him in surprise, and hers were a beautiful honey color. Almost gold even. They were really pretty. "What's... Going on?"

"Who are you?" The bigger of the two men asked, and really, Lance was six foot two and this man was taller than him. 

"Her boyfriend," He grumbled. The words instantly made the other man let her go, like he'd overstepped boundaries, which he had already. Lance walked up to her and put a hand around her waist. "You okay, babe?"

"I'm fine..." She mumbled, putting her hands against his chest like lovers would. "Just wanna go home..."

She was quick to pick up on the act. 

"Come on," Lance told her, walking forward with the smaller girl by his side. "I'm gone for five minutes and you're already causing trouble." He tried to lightly joke. She smiled weakly at him, a small huff coming out in the form of a laugh. 

"Hey," The bigger of the two suddenly spoke up, roughly grabbing Lance's arm to stop him. "We aren't done with her yet."

Drunken men were too persistent. 

Lance looked at her from the corner of his eyes, noticing the worried look in her eyes. They weren't going to take no for an answer, which meant there was only one thing he could do. 

Lance took his hand off of her waist, but only so he could turn around and quickly throw a punch into the guys jaw. It was like punching a brick wall, and unfortunately the outcome was the same. The man didn't even stagger back, just had his head turned with a snarl. His eyes glared at the teen in fury, and now Lance regretted ever being a good human being. 

"Shit, run!" He grabbed the girl's hand and bolted, and only a few seconds later did he hear footsteps rapidly approaching behind them. The girl beside him tossed her bag from the store at them, and vaguely he heard glass shatter, but it didn't seem to do anything. 

The good thing about them being big and drunk was that they weren't as fast as two nimble and young teenagers. They were able to put distance between the Neanderthals and duck away behind a stoop to someone's house. The bad thing was that they were drunk, which meant persistent, which mean they were only able to barely catch their breath before they were found. 

"You're done running..." The smaller of the two men pulled out a switchblade, the knife gleaming in the low light of the porch light. It didn't look like anyone was home to call out for help. 

"Get behind me," Lance told the girl and forced her behind his back. 

"What are you doing?" She questioned frantically. "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Instead of predicting the future how about you call the cops or something?" He bit out, his voice visibly shaking. 

The man with the knife charged forward at him, blade at the ready and swinging. He barely missed, though Lance could feel the blade run across his shirt. It forced the two teens back into the porch, only before narrowly avoiding another swing. 

"Shit!" The girl he was protecting ducked away towards the car as Lance kept his man distraction. He forgot there were two though. 

At the sound of a scream, he looked away to find her being dragged by the taller man, yanking on her arm for freedom. In the process of all this, Lance had lost his focus. He looked back in time to move, but his arm was sliced by the switchblade. 

The burn was intense, and his heart pounded when he felt blood rush down his arm. The warm liquid seeped into his clothes and dropped to the ground where it stained the grass in a dark red color. 

"Let me go!" She cried out as the man wrapped his arms around her, pinning her against his chest. 

"Give me the knife," The man demanded of his partner. The man facing Lance handed it his way, deliriously waving it towards him. "Now listen here..." The man bit out and pushed the knife into her neck. The girl screamed out in fear, feeling the blade dig into her skin and drag to create a long gash. 

"Get off of her!" Lance barked and charged forward, but the man pushed him back to the ground. He felt the stab of pain shoot up his arm at the impact, momentarily immobilizing him, leaving him dizzy and breathless. 

The world spun around him, and for a moment he felt like he was going to puke. He would have taken his time to recover if it weren't for the ever present threat above him. The man who pressed a foot into his side, pressing down into his ribs so painfully that he feared to breathe before they cracked. The threat of the man holding the young girl, the knife still digging into her throat, letting blood slip past the blade and down the knife. 

For a moment Lance swore that he was delirious with pain. Drowsy or suffering from a concussion even, because his eyes were playing tricks on him. They had to be, because the blood coming out of her was blue to his foggy vision, not red. 

It was just the dizziness. It had to be. 

"Screw this," The girl suddenly hissed.

With one hand she reached back to grab his jacket, and with the force of a thousand men, she threw him over her shoulder. He went flying with a scream into his buddy before they both went into the porch, the fence breaking under their weight. 

Lance's mind reeled as he tried to comprehend what he just saw, but his eyes were trapped on the two men staggering to get back up. 

Suddenly she was beside them. It was like he blinked and she was there, but how? She’d been past the car just a second ago. It had been so fast. 

The girl bent down and grabbed the first man trying to stand, suddenly throwing him off of the porch and into the car in the neighbor’s parking spot, where the car suddenly set off its alarm. The second guy went flying into the car with him, his body flying through the windshield and disappearing into the backseat. 

Now they were unmoving. Lance looked for any signs that they were alive, but he couldn't see from where he lay on the ground, his blood collecting below his arm. The girl jumped off of the porch and landed beside him, bending down to grab his uninjured arm and lift him to his feet. 

That _strength_. 

"Come on! Let's get out of here before someone calls the cops!" She exclaimed, pulling him forward despite the nausea still bubbling in his stomach. 

"What-?" He began, following behind her fast pace. She hadn't been this fast before, and yet now he was the one dragging behind her. "W-What just happened?"

"Nothing!" She didn't look over her shoulder as she responded, instead making a sharp turn at the corner of the block, back towards the convenient store. 

"You threw him over your shoulder!" Lance barked at her. "You threw them into a car!"

"It's a fluke!" She replied, her pace suddenly slowing. 

"How was that a fluke? And don't say adrenaline rush either! Adrenaline doesn't make you the living hulk!" 

They came to a stop not far from where Lance's bag was, laying just a few feet from the store. He was panting, delirious and dizzy. His arms was still bleeding and the crash of adrenaline made it hard to stand, and yet the girl in front of him seemed perfectly fine. All except for the blood running down her neck, still dark blue and staining her shirt and the strap to her backpack. 

"Shit... Are you okay? Lance asked her after a pregnant pause. The girl reached up to her neck, pressing into the open wound to cut off the flow, but it wasn't working. It was bleeding freely and showed no signs of stopping. 

"I'm fine..." She uttered, but she didn't seem fine. Even more so when she suddenly staggered. 

"You need to go to a hospital. We both do..." Lance tried to tell her, but she shook her head. 

"No, no hospitals..." She growled. "I just... Gotta sit for a few minutes..."

"Fuck that..." He bit out and moved to face her. She looked positively pale, which she had looked already, but was even worse now. "You need stitches. That's a deep cut." He told her, lifting a hand to touch just below the open wound. 

"Just... Gotta..." Her speech slurred as she hobbled forward, pressing her forehead into his shoulder. Her hands tugged at his hoodie, pulling it down his arms to see the cut along his bicep. The blood dripping down his dark skin and to the ground. The bleeding wasn't as bad now, but he felt that he was going to need stitches as well. "I-I gotta..." 

"What's wrong?" He asked, his good arm lifting and his hand touching her horrifically cold arm as she staggered. 

"'M so _thirsty_..." She breathed just before her eyes slipped closed, her legs giving out beneath her. Lance wrapped his arm around her waist and held tight, keeping her from falling to the ground, but he struggled.

He felt like he didn't have it in him to hold her up with both arms, but this mysterious girl couldn't be left on the ground, and she definitely didn't want to go to the hospital. Part of him believed that was because of what happened with the drunken men. However, she couldn't be left alone. She was bleeding out, tired, and in need of medical attention. 

He wasn't just going to leave her alone. 

 

* * *

Golden eyes opened to a dimly lit room, the blinds closed and the door shut tight, cancelling out any outside activity. Something told her it was early in the morning though. Very early. 

She listened carefully for any sounds, such as movement or talking. All she could hear was a light breathing and scratching sounds. 

The scratching came from a cage in the corner of the room she was in, which looked to be any regular teenage boy's room. There was a little hamster on the inside, running around on a wooden wheel like it's life depended on it. The breathing wasn’t it, however. 

The breathing came from a man in a gaming chair beside the dresser where the cage sat. It was the guy from earlier, the guy who tried to butt into her personal business and nearly got himself killed in the process. It was a situation she could have handled on her own, she was just waiting for the right time, but then he came along and ruined it by trying to play hero. 

The dickhead. 

He looked like a cocky type of guy. Some sort of pretty boy who used his looks to wow all of the ladies. She bet he felt very proud of himself too.

She was sure this was his room she was in, laying in his bed that smelled very much like him, covered by a galaxy themed blanket with glow in the dark stars sticking to the ceiling.

Her eyes blinked wearily for a few moments, just staring at him and remembering that she was parched. She was thirsty, but there was nothing for her here. She needed to leave, and quickly before she did something she'd regret. 

As she began her slow incline to sit up, her legs hanging off of the edge of the bed and her feet barely touching the floor, the man from before suddenly lifted his head, as if he'd been startled awake. She looked at him in much the same manner, surprised as he blinked to adjust his eyes to the darkness and take in his surroundings. 

"Uh... Hi..." The girl uttered, not entirely sure what else to say, or if she should have said anything at all. Momentarily she wondered if he was tired enough to just fall back asleep and pretend he never saw her, but luck wasn't on her side this morning. 

"You're awake..." He mumbled, slowly sitting up, leaving his blanket behind. "How are you feeling?"

"Uhm... Good, I guess..." She replied, pulling her feet back up onto the bed to sit cross legged. "What about you? How's your arm?"

"Eh, I'm not a doctor, but it'll do." He said, pulling his sleeve up to show off the poorly wrapped gauze on his arm. "Crazy glue works wonders."

"You can't be serious..." She uttered.

"What?"

"You should have gone to a hospital." She told him. 

"You should have too." He said, mockingly offended. "You kept bleeding, and it wouldn't stop for so long... I've been up all night thinking you weren’t going to make it." 

There was a long pause. The two of them stared at each other, as if having an internal argument about who should have gone to the hospital, but after a while, the man gave in with a click of his tongue, reaching to his bedside table for a bottle of water and holding it out for her. She simply stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Here..."

"What's this for?"

"You said earlier that you were thirsty. You're probably dehydrated, so take it." He explained, pushing the bottle into her hands. "You're going to need your strength. I've got food when you're ready."

The girl looked at him like he had three heads, but after some time, she uncapped the bottle and drank some of the contents. 

_Not necessarily what I meant, but the gesture was nice..._

"If you need more, let me know." He told her before slowly moving to his TV. "Care if I watch cartoons?" 

"No," She replied quickly, watching with trepidation as he turned it on and came back to the bed to sit down on the edge. 

True to his word, he played cartoons. It was some children's show on a big hit channel that she didn't get the humor to. Children's TV shows these days lacked a complete logical sense of humor, while still using terribly looped background audience affects to make it seem like people were actually laughing to the bad jokes. It made no sense to her whatsoever, but she noticed a chuckle here and there from him. Every now and again for fifteen minutes he'd smile or stifle a laugh.

Maybe that was his way of delaying conversation. 

"I know you have questions," A commercial came on, which meant his level of distraction wasn't that high. There was no delaying the inevitable.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“You saw a lot of things last night you weren’t supposed to see. I know you want answers, so go ahead and ask before I stop feeling so sick.” She told him, taking another huge chug of water. The taste of it was fowl on her tongue, but maybe she could keep up the façade for a bit longer.

The guy beside her regarded her with a look, as if contemplating everything he wanted to know before shutting off the TV for his full attention to be on her.

“What’s your name?” He asked her. “Let me at least stop thinking of you as _the girl_ and give me a name to the face.”

“It’s Pidge…” She told him.

“Why do I feel like that’s not true?” He asked her.

“Never said _how_ I would answer…” She replied, and for a moment he thought there was an underlying sarcasm to her tone.

“Good to know…” He sighed. “My name is Lance. Nice too officially meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“So…” Lance began. Shit, where did he even start? What was the beginning here? “Those dudes who were after you yesterday…”

“Never met them a day in my life.” The girl, _Pidge_ , told him.

“Right. I’m going to assume they only wanted one thing.”

“As every man wants.”

“Don’t put me with them.” Lance hissed. “I’d never do that shit.”

“Never said you would. Just said it’s what you want.”

The teen sighed, his hands rubbing at his face with irritation. This girl knew how to get under his skin so easily.

“What happened?” He asked her.

“You need to be more direct than that.”

“Be more direct?” Lance retorted before standing up. “Okay, how’s this? You tossed those guys around like they were pieces of paper! You _threw_ them into someone’s house! You threw them into someone’s _car_!”

“I’m really strong,” Pidge replied way too casually.

“No, a weight lifter is really strong. A wrestler is really strong. You are the living version of the hulk!” He accused with a finger pointing at her.

“It was an adrenaline rush.”

“You went from being this damsel in distress to a super hero in point two seconds, okay?”

“Are all of your references going to involve super heroes?” Pidge asked. “Because I’m not really into comics.”

“You are missing the point here!” Lance felt flustered trying to explain this to her, because she really didn’t seem to get it. That, or she was deliberately avoiding the conversation, which was more than likely what she was doing.

“Can we just say that it was a fluke and leave it at that?” She asked him, setting her now half empty bottle on his bed side table before standing. “Can we just say it was a rush from the moment?”

“This isn’t a rush.” Lance said, quickly grabbing the collar of her shirt and pulling it up, showing off the dried blood caked and forever stained into the fabric. “What the hell is this?”

Pidge faltered, looking down at the blue tint with mixed emotions. Lance couldn’t really read the expression on her face, but he knew he had an argument when she didn’t answer right away.

“I don’t know…” She replied hesitantly.

“It’s blood,” He told her. “ _Your_ blood, which happens to be _blue_.” It took her a few moments to answer again.

“Wonder why…” Her answer was mumbled.

“Blood is blue until it hits oxygen. It oxidizes into a deep red color.” Lance explained, pulling on her shirt again to have his evidence in her face.

“I hope you know that’s not true.” She said. “Blood is always red. The deep red color looks blue through your skin and veins because it lacks very little oxygen while oxygen rich blood is a light red color.”

“Then explain this!” Lance barked at her. “Why the hell is yours blue if that’s true? You’re super strong and your blood is blue, so if you aren’t the hulk then you’re some kind of science experiment gone wrong.”

“That hurts.” She retorted.

“You aren’t leaving here until you tell me.” Lance threatened.

“What? You’re just going to keep me hostage? That’s illegal you know.” Pidge told him as he let go of her shirt.

“No, I’m calling the police.” He explained. “And I’ll tell them that it was the both of us last night who destroyed private property using two dudes as wrecking balls.”

“You’re going to get yourself in trouble by doing that!” She bit out.

“Then tell me what the hell is going on here!” He tried hard to work with her; he really did, but she seemed adamant about keeping her mouth shut. In retaliation, Lance went back to his chair and grabbed his phone from under the blanket.

The teen barely unlocked his phone before the whole world spun, and all too soon it stopped with the sight of her sitting over top of him. He was laying on his bed now, her body over his, her knees on either side of his hips while her hands held his arms down in place by his head. One of them even pushed into the poorly wrapped spot on his arm, making him wince.

His phone was nowhere in sight.

“You’re in no place to negotiate with me.” She growled at him, her fingers digging into his flesh to leave behind bruises.

“What are you going to do about it?” He hissed, feeling the need to spit in her face. She should have considered herself lucky his mother taught him to always respect woman, or he would have fought back a long time ago.

“There’s plenty of things I can do to shut you up.” The grip on his arms tightened again, and damn, his bones felt ready to snap.

“No matter what I’ll still talk. You’d have to kill me to keep me quiet,” He threatened, and by the look in her eyes, he knew he struck a nerve. “Something tells me you don’t want that over your head either.”

“You’re certifiably insane.” She insulted.

“You say that. My therapist says that. Something tells me I’m coming off too strong.”

Pidge huffed, some sort of laugh or contorted snort before pushing into his chest in a painful manner. It downright knocked the air out of him, but left an imprint on his shirt. The grip she had on his arm was crushing enough to make it bleed again, which bled through the gauze and onto her hand.

The sight of it made her look like she’d seen murder up close. Her hands trembled as she lifted them, looking at the one still damp with his blood and shaking. She was quick to jump off of him, and even quicker to grab her bottle of water and pour it on her hand, cleaning it off, though making a mess on the floor.

Lance sat up and watched her for a moment, watching the terrified expression settle, the water dripping off of her hand and down her arm, the subtle shake in her body. She was horrified it seemed to see his blood on her hand, but she was fine with her own oddly colored blood staining her shirt, and much less concerned for her own wellbeing. She hadn’t looked so deterred by it at all last night when they were both bleeding out, and yet now she looked like the world was ending around them.

“… What are you?” Lance asked before the question was thought out. He instantly regretted it when Pidge looked at him with annoyance, like he’d asked her this a thousand times over expecting a different answer. She honestly looked ready to throw a punch at him, but didn’t. Instead, she restrained herself, stepping back a bit like he’d somehow offended her.

“Different places call us different things…” She mumbled, looking around his room like she was in desperate need of something. Eventually her eyes spotted a towel haphazardly thrown over a desk chair, which she grabbed and came back to his side. “In Ghana, we’re Adze. In Germany, we’re Aufhocker or Alp. In Europe, we’re Ghouls, and in the Philippines, Aswang.”

Pidge began undoing the gauze around his arm, only to press the towel into his torn open cut to blot the blood away. Lance looked at her with skeptical curiosity, watching how gentle she was, yet how he knew for certain she could tear his throat out in a heartbeat if she wanted to.

“Places like Greece call us Vrykolakas while people in Romania call us Strigoi. We’ve been called demons, the spawn of Satan, and much worse, but for now, your people here call us Vampires.”

The words seemed to take a moment to process through Lance’s mind, but when they did he sneered, and part of that was because she pushed down relatively hard on his cut.

"Ohh, I get it. Alright, I got it. I got punked. Real funny. Where's the camera crew?" He asked, looking around the room.

"You think it's a joke?" She asked him with a hiss.

“A really well thought out one. I’ll be honest, I don’t know how you managed the effects for those guys to go flying, but they were phenomenal.” He praised while trying to stand, but Pidge squeeze down on his arm and yanked him back into sitting on his bed.

“I’m being serious.” She growled.

“So you want me,” Lance pointed to himself. “To believe that you,” He pointed to her. “Are a vampire?”

“Yeah,” She said.

“This is too funny.”

“Why is this so funny to you?”

“Because you’re trying to tell me you’re some walking stiff who drinks blood and turns to ash in the sun?” Lance asked with a laugh.

“I don’t turn into ash. I’m just prone to severe sun burns.” She said. “And don’t you dare say I sparkle.”

The brunette looked at her bewilderedly, taking in those words very seriously.

“… Oh that’s priceless.” He laughed again before standing. “Seriously, it’s actually really cute-!”

Pidge yanked him back onto the bed with her impressive strength, forcing him into the pillow and pinning his hands above his head on the headboard. The quick movement was enough to make him dizzy.

“Five minutes ago you were questioning why my blood was blue and why I’m really strong! Now that you have your answer you don’t believe it?” She asked him.

“Please stop doing that. You’re making me nauseous.” He uttered, tilting his head back into the pillows.

“How dare you just ignore my answer like I’m fucking around here?” She slammed his wrists into the headboard above him, making him cry out in pain. “This isn’t some joke! I’m not some person who plays pranks on people!”

“Things like Vampires don’t exist! That’s all just a scary story parents tell their kids so they behave!”

“I’ve been around long enough to tell you that there’s far worse stories to tell besides making fun of my kind!” Pidge yelled at him, her eyes glaring at him before something caught her attention. She looked to his arm as blood dribbled down his skin, light and tantalizing, teasing her in every way. She sat back fast and covered her nose and mouth, visibly trembling on top of him. “Cover that up…”

“What?” He asked.

“Your arm! Cover it up, please!” Pidge got up from the bed and walked away to his bedroom door, taking in a shuddering breath. “The smell is bothering me…”

“What, you mean to tell me that this isn’t the most delectable smell to you?” Lance asked in a teasing manner, getting up from his bed and coming closer to her.

“Stop it…” She pleaded with him.

“Isn’t this what you wanted anyway?” Lance continued despite her pleas, coming up behind her to push his arm towards her. “You only drink blood, right?”

“I’m serious. Stop it…” She warned him, trying to corner herself away, but Lance still thought this was a joke. He thought he was playing along by messing with her like this.

He took it too far, however, when he wiped some of the blood onto his fingers and held it in front of her face.

“Come on. Have a taste.” He teased, pressing his fingers against her lips.

“No!” She cried out, jumping back into the wall on the other side of the room, a shelf cutting into her arm, and her blue tinted blood running down her skin.

Lance looked at her in shock, his mind reeling at the speed. At the strength and the blood. Everything. All of the facts compiling together and telling him that, no, this was not a joke.

This was real.

“Holy shit…” He mumbled, watching Pidge wipe at her lips with the back of her hand, trying to get rid of his blood. “Y-You aren’t kidding…”

“Of course not…!” She heaved a heavy sigh before licking her lips, her whole body breaking out in a tremble at the taste of his blood. Her hands dug into her short, brown hair and pulled, trying to keep herself contained so as not to do something she’d regret.

“S-So you really…” Lance pointed to her in shock. “You’re really a vampire…”

Pidge didn’t respond, keeping her eyes closed and focusing on her breathing. She needed to calm down. She needed to restrain herself, but it was hard.

Lance’s blood was smeared across her cheek, his taste on her lips. He tasted so good, clean of any drugs, alcohol, or chemicals in his system. It was so pure and fine, so fresh that it made her skin crawl with desire. It had been so long since she’d last tasted blood like this, years, decades even, and her body was in need of more.

“I-I need blood…” She stuttered, shaking as she looked about for a source of food. "Give me that animal over there..." The teen told him, motioning to the cage on top of his dresser.

"What? No! I'm not giving you my hamster!" Lance defended the small animal, moving over to the cage to guard it.

“It won’t suffer.” She assured him as sweat began rolling down her cheek.

“It’s my pet!”

“Who even keeps hamsters as pets anymore anyway?” She quipped, reaching up to touch her throat.

She was so parched. So thirsty. She needed something before she went on a mad killing spree for blood.

“Stop picking on my choices of pets. You aren’t having him.” Lance told her, his final answer on the horrid subject.

“Well I need blood. If I don’t get any soon, there’s no telling what I’ll do.” She uttered.

“What do you mean?”

“Hunger for a vampire isn’t the same as hunger for a human. Imagine hunger when you haven’t eaten for a few days. That’s the hunger we feel all of the time. When it’s like this… When I haven’t eaten in a week, it’s different.” Pidge explained for him, moving to cover her bleeding arm. “It’s insatiable. I need to eat, or I’ll lose my shit. Does that make sense to you?”

“Y-Yeah…” Lance responded. “I understand. You need blood, but you can’t go attacking random strangers.”

“No, of course not. That’s why I go after people like those two men last night. People who might not comprehend what’s happening to them.”

“You mean that was intentional?” Lance asked.

“Of course it was. The point of all of that was so I could try running away to a back alley or somewhere secluded where no one would see. Because there were two of them, I could have had my fair share, but then you,” She pointed a bloody finger at him. “Had to go and be all big and mighty and try to save me!”

“Whoa, don’t go pointing fingers at me! How in the hell was I supposed to know?” He asked with offense.

“Right…” Pidge sighed, slowly sinking to the floor. “Right… Sorry.”

“You’re weak…” He mumbled in observation.

“Yeah…”

“You need blood…”

“… Y-Yeah…” She swallowed around the dryness in her throat.

Lance looked about his room as a distraction.

There was nothing she could eat that would substitute for blood. There wasn’t anyone else nearby besides his neighbors she could drink from, and unfortunately he liked them just enough to keep them safe. She’d never take them while they were sober anyway, so there was no helping her.

She sure as hell wasn’t taking his hamster either. So really, there was only one logical option left.

He was going to regret this, wasn’t he?

“Well…” He began, slowly coming to kneel beside her. “I’m not letting you kill my hamster, so I guess I’m your only option here.”

“What?” She gaped at him in surprise, suddenly jumping up from the floor and onto his bed where she tried to escape. “No, no!”

“Hold still!” He grabbed at her ankle and yanked back, pulling her to the edge of the bed where he met with resistant kicks.

Clearly not as strong of a kick as she could produce, but he was thankful for that.

“I’m not doing it! Let me go!”

Lance climbed up onto the bed to help hold her down, but what strength she didn’t use in her legs she used in her arms. She fought back every time he tried to pin her hands down, and each time she’d push him away and try to squirm out of his trap. Her blood completely stained his bed.

“Pidge, hold still!” Instead of grabbing at her arms, he cupped her cheeks with his hands and held her head in place. Pidge fought some more, but his grip was strong, and she knew there was nothing she could do to make him get off without actually hurting him, and she didn’t want to do that. It wasn’t like she took pleasure from hurting humans. "There, that’s better…” Lance breathed a sigh of relief when she finally stilled.

“I’m not doing it…” She growled at him.

“Why…?”

“Because you aren’t drunk. You’re sober and fully aware of what’s happening, so how will I know you won’t go ratting me out once it’s done?” She questioned. “Not to mention that I haven’t fed in a week, and you’re only one person, not the two men from last night. I could very easily drink you dry without meaning to, and I don’t want to do that. I might lose myself.” Pidge squirmed a tad, and Lance had enough kindness to at least let her go so she could sit up.

“A-And it’s been so long, and you blood tastes _really good…”_ The teen visibly trembled and she reached up to touch her lips. “And I-I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t do it to hurt people, so please…”

Please what? Please not touch her? Please not feed her? Or please ignore everything and feed her regardless? Her body was aching with the closeness, with the touch of his hands and the scent of his body.

“It’ll probably hurt regardless, but I know you won’t _hurt_ me.” Lance said, reaching out to touch her knee. “Like, not intentionally anyway.”

“You don’t know that!” She exclaimed.

“I do.”

“I could easily kill you!”

“Yeah, but you won’t.” He said, smiling as he tapped at the side of her knee. He had a really nice smile. “Come on…”

“No,” She shook her head.

“I could force it in you again if you want,” He suggested.

“Absolutely not.”

“So what’s stopping you?” He asked. “I’m offering myself here. Tell me when the last time was where you had someone willingly offer you blood.”

Never. It had never happened, and probably never would again. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity she couldn’t pass up, and that said something considering how old she really was.

“I-I can’t…”

“You’re going to die if you don’t.” Lance reminded her, running a hand up the side of her arm, up her shoulder, over her neck and to her cheek. “Whatever it takes to keep you stable, okay?”

Pidge couldn’t help but stare, the words making no sense to her no matter how many times she played them over in her head.

“… Why are you doing this?” Pidge asked him.

“What do you mean why?”

“I’m a vampire. I’m the thing you should be shoving a wooden stake into. Why are you helping _me_?” She clarified, watching the understanding take place in his expression, his eyes softening.

“I’m a human, and I do stupid human things.” He said with a small chuckle. “So go ahead. We’ll find a better alternative later, but for now, you need to drink before you basically explode.”

“I wouldn’t do that…” She mumbled, but finally sat forward on her knees, slowly and deliberately.

“That’s good. Just don’t turn me into a vampire please.” He intoned, making Pidge sit back to look at him.

“What do you mean?”

"I thought being bit by a vampire turns you into one?”

"Humans have such a morphed outlook of our kind.” She grimaced. “Biting doesn't create vampires. Inbreeding does, and only with the chance that the child doesn't kill its host. We don't have some magical ability to spew poison on command."

“You learn something new every day.” Lance commented in relief. “Now I don’t have any worries minus a little pinch here and there.”

“A little…” She grunted before leaning closer, her hands rubbing up his arms, mindful of the cut. Lance heard her swallow by his ear, feeling a little shiver run through her.

Her lips, cold, but soft, pressed into his skin, running over the pulse point on his neck carefully. Calculated. Making sure she didn’t overstep anything and didn’t cross a line. Lance himself couldn’t suppress a shiver when she licked a small strip across his skin, getting a small taste, as if mapping out where she was going to take her first sip from before sucking on the skin along his neck. His hands fell to her hips, as if a silent plea to stop while also assuring her that he was okay. He wasn’t entirely sure anymore. All he knew was that the sensation was foreign to him, unusual almost before he felt the first prick of fangs into his neck.

There was a burn. It was like someone was taking a cigarette and pressing it into his skin. This continued even as her teeth finally sunk down fully, pushing into muscles and tearing at his skin every time he so much as breathed.

Pidge moaned obscenely, her whole body shaking uncontrollably as she took her first big gulp of blood in a week. Such pure, clean blood that not many people had these days. She was one hundred and ten percent sure his blood was far better than what the two drunken men would have tasted like, and greedily slurped up her meal. When she felt that the two puncture marks would bleed sufficiently enough, she retraced her teeth to suck on his skin, forcing the blood from his body.

Now that her teeth were gone, so was the burn. Instead left behind was a dull ache, an odd heat burning elsewhere, and desires. Desire to what? He wasn’t even sure. Lance felt an odd thrumming of anticipation, his heartbeat picking up, but he assured himself that was from the blood leaving his body, even as his hands moved to rest lower on her hips, pulling them down and to his lap so she could be as close as possible, and that was only doable with her in his lap.

He felt like she belonged there too. He didn’t know how to explain it.

Lanced wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing their bodies close to touch, feeling her chest press into his. She must have felt his heart beating like crazy, because she placed a hand over his left shoulder, feeling the beating beneath her fingertips and whimpers against his skin.

Pidge pulled back with a pop, a gasp for air and a weak whine, like she was depriving herself, and she probably was. She didn’t want to overdo it, but Lance pulled at her waist, a silent signal to keep going. That he was okay and still had plenty of blood left to give.

The vampire continued, leaning forward and sucking on the punctures in his skin to get more of his delicious blood out. Really, nothing had ever tasted this sweet before, and it had her moaning again, the sensation of it on her tongue euphoric.

“Fuck…” Lance cussed in a breathless sigh, feeling the subtle roll of her hips against his own, and suddenly he was very aware of an ever present problem.

He was hard. Very _, very_ hard, which hadn’t been the case when she started. It was a kneejerk response, and who wouldn’t react when they had someone sucking on their neck and moaning and whimpering in what sounded like absolute bliss? Granted, this was a fucked up situation to be getting a boner in, considering he was being bitten and having his blood forcibly sucked out of his body by something that should have been nothing more than a myth, and yet he was completely turned on right now.

Judging by the little tuts and rolls in Pidge’s hips, she must have been too. He’d like to think that it was just because she was getting what her body craved, but there was no way she couldn’t feel his erection pressing into her backside in this position.

Lance couldn’t help his wandering hands, at first just resting on her waist, but as the heat in the room increased, they traveled lower to hold her ass, keeping her in place so she wouldn’t move around too much, but that seemed to have the opposite effect. She gasped against his skin with a little more than necessary blood in her mouth, dribbling down his shoulder as she rolled forward, their chests rubbing together roughly.

He was doomed. He was a doomed man. If she didn’t kill him in the next five minutes by drinking his blood, the embarrassment sure would.

“Okay… Getting a little dizzy, Pidge…” He mentioned, noticing a slight tilt to the room every time they moved. Pidge pulled back, but she didn’t stop there. She bent down to where his blood had rolled down and licked back up to the puncture wounds, sucking up the access blood so as not to waste. The sensation of her tongue running across his skin was something of his fantasies really, minus the blood.

“Sorry…” Pidge choked out, rubbing her forehead against his shoulder lightly. Lance removed his hands from her backside and cupped her cheeks, lifting her head up to see the mess of blood all along her lips, like a child who’d made a mess of their food.

“It’s good…” He barely managed his reply, his hands shaking as he pressed his forehead into hers. Pidge rubbed her skin against his, their noses brushing together, as if affectionately. Lance wasn’t entirely sure if this was normal after a vampire fed, but it was interesting to say the least.

“I-I should…” She began, her hands fisting his shirt repeatedly, like she was trying to get a proper grip on reality. She swallowed hard before continuing. “I-I should probably leave…”

The words hurt like a knife to the back. After all this and she wanted to leave? Why would she want that after drinking his blood and sitting in his lap, her hips still lightly twitching in response to their actions? Probably because of her fear of hurting him. She was holding back all of her incredible strength and he knew it, but there was a partially sadistic part of him that wanted to see that strength in full use again.

“You should stay…” He told her, rubbing little circles into her cheeks. Pidge gulped, licking her lips and shivering.

“I-I should stay…” She agreed in a whisper, running her hands up into his hair.

She nodded her head a couple of time in a frantic manner before closing the small distance between them, pressing her lips into his with desperation fueling her actions. Lance came back with just as much vigor, his hands returning to her hips to pull her against him and keep her right where she belonged.

The taste of metal was pungent against his lips, and yet he couldn’t seem to differentiate it from anything else. His senses were heightened to the sounds she made, her own, natural scent that was rusty and earthy, and then the feeling of her lips, soft and moist against his own. He practically melted into the kiss, leaning back and bringing her down onto the bed with him so that she would lay over top of him, her legs on either side of his hips and her hands pushing into the bed beneath her to give her some leverage in the chance she needed it, and she did.

The tiny jerks of her hips didn’t stop. In fact, now they increased with the new position, the mood begging for something more to be done. His own followed, rolling up into her so his clothed member could brush again her sex in just the right of ways, making her back bow perfectly and for her to hiss against his lips. His hands guided her hips the whole way, and at one point did she grind down hard enough to make him lose his breath.

They parted reluctantly, but only so they both could take in their much needed air. Meanwhile, Lance’s hands preoccupied themselves with moving to the waistband of her jeans and reaching in, feeling the supple flesh beneath his fingertips, cold, but smooth to the touch. Pidge groaned, tilting her head to the side as he grabbed fistfuls of her cheeks and kneaded them with deft fingertips.

“Shit…” She breathed, her eyes closing to take in the sensation. She had always been sensitive to touch; it was one of the disadvantages to being a vampire. However, he was making that an advantage, his fingers teasingly dipping down into dangerous territories before coming back up.

Eventually, after a couple more seconds of simply _feeling_ , he pulled his hands out altogether. She would have mourned the loss, but his hands didn’t leave for a second, instead moving up her waist under her shirt, feeling the band of her bra digging into her skin, stopping his actions. He didn’t like this at all, and was hell-bent on fixing this by means of removing her shirt. It took some doing with their positions, but it was eventually off, and he made quick work to pull the straps of her sports bra down her shoulders, where it trapped her arms into her waist.

Pidge was by no means a big chested girl. What she had was considerably flat, but it was plenty for him. Definitely enough to get his gears going, so soft, with her nipples hard and begging for attention.

Lance lifted himself onto an elbow, giving himself leverage to put his lips around one of her nipples and suck. Pidge gasped and shuddered, her hand coming up to the back of his head to hold his hair, like she was keeping him in place as his tongue did devious things.

She had to admit that she wasn’t a virgin; that had been a thing of the past when she was still a fresh vampire in a new world decades ago, but what Lance did was arguably already better than what previous lovers had done. His actions and his touch were so much gentler than others, guiding her, not forcing her to feel the pleasure, to feel a heat burning between her legs where his cock comfortably rested. She was being given the chance to enjoy herself, to feel it and know that she was being taken care of, which was a clear winning argument to keep going despite the tiny voice in her head that told her to stop what she was doing.

“L-Lance…” She whimpered, and the sound of his name coming off of her blood stained lips was like a drug. He could easily get addicted to this.

“Sit up for me…” He said it more like a question, but it sounded like a demand she was willing to follow. Pidge sat up slowly, her arms coming up to hide her chest while Lance followed. He wrapped his arms under her before tilting her backwards, letting her fall to the bed so he could be the one to hover over her, letting her lay comfortably with her short hair splayed out in crazy directions.

Pidge let out a shaky breath, but Lance was so warm, so comforting and reassuring with just a gaze from his blue eyes. She felt like she could relax so long as he was here, over her with an arm above her head, the other dipping into the front of her pants, fingers gliding over her folds carefully.

Her head tilted back with a sigh, her hands reaching up to grip at his shoulders firmly. It really wasn’t fair that she was shirtless and he was completely dressed, but in the next second as his fingers brushed over her clit, she couldn’t remember what she had been thinking.

“Tell me if it hurts…” He whispered against her ear before sucking the lobe between his teeth and nibbling on it. Pidge moaned lightly, barely able to produce a shake of the head. Her mind was going numb to everything except for what they were doing, where his hands were and how incredible he was making her feel, and they hadn’t even gotten that far yet. If they planned to take this all the way, they were just getting started.

“N-No, that’s good…” She breathed, running her hands up his back, fingers tugging loosely at his shirt.

A finger dipped into her body, pushing in and rubbing up against her inner walls. She nibbled on her bottom lip as his finger slowly thrusted in, then pulled out while dragging across something inside of her that had her toes curling. Her nails scratched lightly at his scalp, but it didn’t hurt him. If anything, it seemed to turn him on, to make him thrust his fingers in and out a bit harder.

Pidge lightly pulled on his hair, this time bringing him down for their noses to touch and their lips to brush. She whimpered against his mouth as his tongue grazed against the supple flesh of her bottom lip, at the same time pushing his middle finger in next to the first, giving her time to adjust. It had been a while; he wasn’t sure yet if she had ever had sex or not, but he could tell she was tight, and that she needed to be stretched in order to move on.

When had that even been agreed upon? They agreed (Him more so than her willingly) to feed her, not to have sex, but he was already spreading his fingers inside of her, his thumb pressing into her clit to distract her from any pain she was feeling, and she was already rolling her hips down into his hand, whimpering against his lips as they spared a couple of sparse kisses.

Pidge’s legs spread wider, her thighs quivering. A flush spread down from her cheeks to her neck, painting her skin in an odd color, but he couldn’t say he hated it. He found it oddly endearing, and like being bitten, he found it addicting. He could get used to this.

If she chose to stay around, that is. He didn’t want her to go like she spoke about earlier. He had no idea who she really was, her personality, her likes and dislikes, or even what she did for a living when she wasn’t looking for her next meal.

He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know everything about her and then some, and maybe she could stay like he wanted her to.

What in the hell was happening to him?

“I-Is that good?” Lance asked, pushing his fingers up into that spot he knew made her shiver.

“Yeah…” She breathed, her head nodding against his. “Yeah, it’s good. R-Really good…”

“That’s good,” He chuckled, a small smile gracing his lips. Pidge laughed too, her eyes looking up into his own that she just now noticed were a strikingly beautiful blue. Mesmerizing even.

Shit, what was happening? What was seriously happening right now?

“L-Lance…” She mumbled, gasping lightly when his fingers attacked that one spot relentlessly. Her head tilted back with a drawn out moan, giving Lance space to press his lips into her neck. He felt her pulse beneath them, thumping hard against her skin like it was trying to jump out of her skin. He sucked deviously, enjoying the sounds, the whimpers and pleas for more as he marked her skin.

He was proud of the bruise he left on her skin, taking in the dark contrast of it to her skin and relishing in the fact that he’d tainted her somehow. However, as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her, he watched the discoloration slowly disappear.

Drinking blood must have helped her body regenerate, because looking at her arm showed that there was no signs of the cut that had been there only moments ago. The deep wound to her neck was gone as well, and in a matter of minutes, so was the bruise.

Well, he guessed he was going to have to try harder then.

“Fuck…” Pidge cussed, her back arching up and her hips rolling down. Lance could tell she was close to her release, and in an effort to bring her to her peak, he leaned down to suck a nipple into his mouth again, his fingers speeding up until there was a wet slap repeatedly sounding out underneath the fabric of her pants. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ”

Pidge gasped, but as her orgasm reached its high, she was quiet, her mouth open wide, but no sounds coming out of it. Her nails scratched into his shoulders as she came, and he could feel her fluids drench his fingers, running down her folds until she finally moaned.

The sound was practically music to his ears. So much so that he kept up the relentless assault until she was gasping, begging him to stop from the over stimulation while grabbing at his hand to slow it down.

When he stopped, she flopped back onto the bed, heaving deep breaths for air, completely spent. Lance looked at how completely wrecked she looked, taking in what he had done with pride swelling in his chest. Making this girl, this presumably immortal being who could lift men twice her size over her head, crumble beneath his fingertips.

It was euphoric.

Lance wiped his fingers off on the duvet as she collected herself, watching the rise and fall of her small chest, the way her body twitched in post-orgasmic bliss, and the tired expression on her face as she calmed her breathing.

He was already falling deep.

“You… You okay?” He asked, sitting back onto his heels.

“Yeah…” She hummed as she smiled, looking up at him with a fond desire.

“Was that good?” If she wasn’t a virgin, he had some form of competition to beat.

“That was perfect…” She told him, slowly sitting up. “Didn’t think I needed that until just now.”

“Well I am pretty awesome,” The brunette mused, smirking to himself at his successful job.

“How about I return the favor?” Pidge asked, tilting her head to the side while looking overly adorable. Where in the hell had that come from?

“Uh…” Lance uttered.

“I can’t really do much…” She looked away with a guilty frown. “My teeth would get in the way, but I can still do _something_.”

“Y-You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Lance assured her. “I mean you can if you want, but I don’t want to force you or anything like that.”

Pidge rolled her eyes at him with a chortle before sitting up on her knees and reaching for the hem of his sweats, which did nothing to conceal his aching erection. Her fingers dipped into the waist band, pulling lightly until the head was peeking out, straining against his underwear.

“Your little friend is excited to see me,” She told him, and Lance felt like it was unhealthy to _feel_ the blush running down his neck.

“Oh my god…” He groaned while covering his face. “Please don’t say that. I’m ready to cum as it is.”

“Hey, I’m not holding you back.” Her hands tugged his sweats down, along with his underwear until they sat at the back of his knees. His cock stood at attention, already hot and heavy, dripping at the tip.

The sight made goosebumps rise on her already cold skin as she took up his cock and began stroking it, using her thumb to rub at the glistening tip and smear the liquid around the head.

“H-Holy shit…” Lance breathed out, shaking as he fisted his hands into the sheets.

“Are you a virgin?” Pidge asked, and Lance had to blink and focus on the fact that she was talking.

“What…?” He replied with an airy tone. The teen chuckled before leaning down to push her lips into the head.

“Thought so…” She resounded before licking from the base to the tip in one slow, teasing lick. Lance groaned loudly, and the sound did something very devious to her. She liked knowing she was the cause of that sound, and wasn’t afraid to be more of a reason.

She could only suck the head in so far before her teeth became a problem, but Lance seemed to have no problems about this whatsoever. He was practically thrilled, his body shivering as she sucked hard on his cock, her cheeks hollowing out to really double the pressure. She had to make up for what she couldn’t do for him.

Pidge’s hand stroked what she couldn’t take in, her grip firm, but not painful, and absolutely everything he needed. He only ever felt the touch of his own hand, but the touch of someone else’s was great. Her hand was cold, but the contrast of it to his heated flesh sent sparks of pleasure up his back. She cupped his balls with her free hand, massaging them while sucking just below the head. She looked up at him to take in his expression, to see what worked and what didn’t, but she happened to look up at the same time he decided to look down.

“O-Oh fuck- Oh fuck! Pidge!” Lance’s eyes closed painfully tight, a sudden burst of pleasure burning through his core. Pidge gasped when the first shot of hot semen splashed against her lips, startling back to have another land against her cheek, and one more in her hair. She stroked him through the rush, the peak of his orgasm making his thighs shake, his hand tightening in her hair. In such a high, there was barely the thought that he might have hurt her, but after some time, when the high started to drop and rational thought came to him, he slowly let go.

“You weren’t kidding…” Pidge mumbled, wiping his cum from her lips and licking it. The taste wasn’t at all bad; it had something about it that was so distinctly him, just like his blood.

“Holy shit…” Lance breathed out, sluggishly leaning back into the bed. His hand grabbed at her wrist gently, pulling her forward until she could lean over him.

He took in her messy appearance. His cum on her cheek and in her hair, which was tangled from when he pulled at it. Her bra, still dangling down her arms, allowing her perk nipples to be exposed and show off her perfect, pale skin. Her jeans sitting low on her hips, exposing sharp hip bones and the waist band of her black panties.

Right now she was the epitome of seduction without even meaning to be. It took his breath away, and yet made him excited to see more of this.

“Hold on,” Lance pulled at the corner of his blanket, lifting it up to rub the white substance off of her blushing cheeks. It was interesting to see her faded blush up close. “Sorry…”

“I’m not complaining…” She mumbled. Lance chuckled lightly, looking into her honey colored eyes and thinking about how much he wanted to kiss her, so he did.

He pulled her in for a gentle kiss, his fingers under her chin, his free hand running up her back. She sighed against his lips, her head tilting to the side to accept it and reciprocate it. One of her own hands rested on his neck, feeling the quickly beating pulse beneath her finger tips, like a soothing lullaby almost. She wasn’t sure why.

Pidge honestly had no qualms about continuing the kiss, to see where it took them, but stopped short to a sound reverberating through the house. Or maybe this was an apartment. She wasn’t sure. All she knew was that she heard a light thump, and Lance hadn’t.

“What’s wrong?” He asked her when she stalled, sitting back and looking alert.

“You live with someone?” She replied, looking over her shoulder to his bedroom door.

“Yeah, my roommate. Why?” Lance asked, and just after did a knock follow.

The two of them suddenly scrambled, jumping from the bed and darting about the room. Pidge grabbed at her discarded shoes from last night, picking up her backpack and looking about the room. Lance didn’t even have a closet, just a dresser, and under his bed served no purpose, because of the shelves build into the frame.

“Shit…!”

“Hide here!” Lance grabbed her and pushed her behind the door. Pidge collected herself and pushed her body as hard into the wall as she could, like doing that would make her seem inconspicuous to whoever was behind the door.

Lance had to collect himself as well. He had to fix his shirt to sit right, making sure the bloodstain wouldn’t show, and pull his sweats back up his hips. Even after the orgasm and the sudden fear of being caught, he wasn’t all that soft, so he was going to have to hide his lower half behind the door. God forbid his roommate saw that.

“Lance…?” A voice called from behind the door, another knock following.

“Coming!” Lance said, running his hands through his hair for a deliberate mess before opening the door halfway. Behind it stood his roommate, still in his uniform from work with tired eyes, a slouching posture, and looking barely awake. “Hey Hunk.”

“Hey…” The teen replied, yawning into his palm.

“How was work?”

“Hell.” Was Hunk’s simple reply.

“Sorry to hear that.” Lance told him. “You look ready to pass out.”

“Just about. I just wanted to stop by real quick, because I thought I heard you talking. I wanted to see if you were up.” Hunk explained, moving to rub his temples.

“Me…? Talking? Nah, I’ve been asleep this whole time.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. He could have been a little bit better at lying.

“Really…? I must be really tired then. Enough to start hearing things.”

“Maybe it was a TV from next door or something.” Lance suggested.

Pidge tilted her head as they spoke, watching as Lance kept himself carefully placed halfway behind the door. He couldn’t have Hunk seeing that he still had a boner so early in the morning, because more questions would arise from it. That, or Hunk was the type to leave people’s business private, which would be great.

She could have a little fun with this.

“I always figured that they don’t start moving until they have to get their kids ready for school.” Hunk assumed. “It’s still six…”

“Yeah, well I know their kids like to cause trouble. Maybe they woke up ear- _ly!”_ Lance jumped when he felt a hand brush against the front of his pants. He glared back at Pidge, who looked way too smug for the whole situation.

“You okay?” Hunk asked, suddenly more alert after hearing him so panicked.

“Yeah! Yeah, I just, uh, stubbed my toe on a nail just now.” Lance said, kicking his foot back, but he was aiming to stop her. Pidge’s smirk spread her cheeks when her nails crept along the waistband of his pants, teasingly torturing him into a state of panic. “It’s a really annoying nail.”

Hunk didn’t seem to believe him for a second.

“… You’re acting weird, and I don’t want to know why.” He said, suddenly turning to the direction of his room. “Good morning.”

“Good night.” Lance replied, quickly shutting the door behind him.

The teen turned around, looking back at the girl with a murderous glare, his fists clenched in anger, or agitation. It was hard to tell with how flustered he felt. He couldn’t have imagined Hunk figuring out what was going on behind his door, and if he did? It’d be the end of him. He’d have to move out. Leave the city. Leave the country. Find a new home under a new identity and pretend everything that happened since nine o’clock last night never happened.

Or maybe just yell at her.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” He questioned, but in a hushed tone. Now that Hunk was home, he couldn’t risk being heard.

“Your reactions are kind of cute.” Pidge told him, leaning back against the wall. She had set her stuff down a long time ago.

“You think it’s funny being caught?”

“Being caught giving you a hand job? It depends on how high you fly when you explode.” She said with a grin. “Pretty far would be hilarious.”

“You know what?” Lance bit out, and just before she could reply, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from the door. Pidge barely had time to hold onto him before he pushed her into the opposite wall beside his dresser, keeping her firmly set in place with his whole body. She gasped in response, running her fingers through his hair as he suddenly kneeled down in front of her, reaching up to undo the front of her jeans.

“W-What are you doing?” The brunette asked of him, looking down with a flush as he popped open the button and yanked the zipper down.

“Giving you a taste of your own medicine.” He told her, forcing her jeans down her slim, pale legs. Pidge gasped at the rough movement, feeling cold air bite at her skin. She was handled roughly as he moved her legs, making her lift one at a time to get them off, but when it came to her underwear, he forced them aside. “Keep your voice down. Don’t let my roommate know you’re here.”

Pidge couldn’t even respond before his face was between her legs, his tongue lapping at her folds. His hands forced her legs apart more, even when she could have done that all on her own.

She gasped, quickly covering her mouth with her hand to keep herself quiet. Lance licked in between her folds, pushed into her open, and then dragged his tongue against her sex to suck hard on her clit. The sensation was something completely different to what he had done earlier, especially when he continuously did it. The pattern he implemented, the speed at which he did it, or the way he sucked on her opening, taking in the fluids leaking from her, the _sounds_ he was making as he sucked; all of it was suddenly making her knees buckle, her body sweat, and her skin crawl with desire. She could hardly hold herself up, and it was then she realized that he had his hands on her upper thighs, just below her cheeks, keeping her up.

Pidge doubled over, leaning forward to watch as Lance did things to her that made her head spin. She kept her mouth covered, but even after his tongue stretched at her opening, she found it difficult to keep quiet.

He was definitely giving her a taste of her own medicine, and she wasn’t complaining.

He was incredible with his mouth. She wouldn’t think so before when all he could do was seemingly argue and spew sarcasm, but damn. He had an incredible talent for reducing her into a puddle.

“O-Oh my god…” Pidge sputtered past her hand, shaking in place. Her hand reached up to hold onto his dresser, keep herself balanced and up so she didn’t fall. One of Lance’s hand’s moved up her inner thigh, two fingers spreading her open, wetting themselves on her fluids and his saliva mixed together. She was coming apart beneath his fingers; this seemingly indestructible vampire was shaking in his hands, gasping, moaning, and calling out his name, all because of him.

There was a thrill. There was a rush. Doing all of this to her had his skin crawling, his body throbbing, ready to be inside of her at the given call. She had to be ready though.

Lance tugged on her hips, making her balance crumble. Pidge dropped to the floor heavily, heaving a trembling breath, shaking as Lance used his impressive strength to maneuver her to lay on the floor. He wasn’t done with her yet, and there was something so exuberating about letting him simply do what he wanted and getting messed up by him. A human. Something so weak and fragile compared to her.

It was incredible.

“Holy shit…” Pidge mumbled, tilting her head back into the hard wood floor as Lance’s tongue fucked in and out of her, his fingers sliding in beside it. Her back arched off of the cool floor, her eyes rolling back. A hand of Lance’s came up to push two fingers into her mouth, effectively keeping her quiet. She wanted to tell him to keep doing what he was doing, that it felt so good, but he kept her quiet just like she was supposed to be, and honestly, she didn’t want to be caught now. She wanted this to end in all of the right ways.

She gasped around his fingers, seizing up when the fingers inside of her started attacking a certain spot. A spot that had her shuddering, coiling back like it hurt and yet rolling into the sensation. She was ready. She was so ready, and yet she couldn’t vocalize herself between grunts and groans of pure pleasure.

Instead, she reached down to pull on the waist band of his pants, yanking it down as far as she could get it, which wasn’t much. She managed to make his cock stand against his shirt, which was enough to get the point across. Lance pulled his fingers out of her, wiping them down her leg to watch her skin glisten before yanking her underwear off quickly and tugging his pants down past his hips.

Pidge watched, shaking in anticipation as he took his swollen member in his hand and rubbed it against her clit back and forth a few times. Teasing her. Pushing her to her limits. She nodded her head, like he was waiting for some response that this was okay, and she was giving it to him. Her hips rolling into his should have been a perfect giveaway, but leave it to him to be a gentlemen right then and there.

Lance pushed the head of his cock in slowly, watching it disappear into her. His body shook when everything around him crashed; the heat of her body, how warm and wet it was inside of her. The sight of his erection slowly sinking into her, pinning the sight to the feeling. The way she gasped lightly, her back arching, a hand of hers gripping the leg to his dresser and holding tight while the other one held his hand. When she did that, he wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t upset with it.

In fact, the hold kept him grounded to reality. Reminding him of the ever present threat of Hunk trying to sleep down the hall. Her little whimpers quiet, but rising in volume. He had plans to make her go crazy, which meant he needed to keep her quiet.

“I-Is it okay to move?” He asked, his body shaking with restraint. All he wanted to do was thrust into her and pretend everything in the world just didn’t exist for five minutes, but they had to be surreptitious about this.

“Y-Yes, fuck…” Pidge’s hips stuttered, her body clenching around him. It felt like heaven, and yet they hadn’t even done anything yet.

Lance leaned down, hovering over her to press his lips into hers. She whimpered against his lips, but the sound was muffled, which was fine. This meant that he had perfect control over the situation. This was his final verification to move.

Pidge groaned against his lips at the first few thrusts. Lance wasn’t huge, but he was a decent size and thickness. He reached into her deepest parts, each time pushing into overly sensitive nerves that had her muscles tightening, her toes curling, and her mind going blank.

“H-Harder, Lance…” She begged against his lips, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Oh god, p-please…”

Lance sealed his lips over hers, using his tongue and pushing it past her swollen lips to keep her quiet, or at least drowning her voice some. Pidge moaned in his mouth, and he drank up all of it as he did what she asked, thrusting into her harder, each snap of the hips pushing her forward. He internally cursed at himself for not taking her bra off earlier; he would have liked to see her completely naked and soak up all of her pale, soft skin, but that was for another time. Right now, he needed to focus on making her lose her mind while also keeping her quiet.

He felt the prick of her teeth against his tongue, sharp and pointed for accurate bites. Each time he fucked into her, he felt like her teeth would come closer to biting into him.

He had an idea. A crazy one, but one that would probably drive her up the wall. He was already feeling an impending orgasm, but he wanted to make sure she was driven over the peak of pleasure first.

Lance’s hand reached in between them, his other hand keeping him up while the other rubbed over her clit to stimulate her. At the same exact time did he allow one of her fangs to dig into his tongue. It hurt like hell, and the burn was intense, but the sudden moan of wanton desire that came from her with multiple stimuli was worth it.

Tears prickled at her eyes as she got a taste of his blood, dripping against her tongue as they kissed. His fingers rubbed frantically at her clit, trying to bring her the stimulation Lance so desperately wanted to give her, and it worked.

Had it not been for his lips against her own, she would have cried out in pure ecstasy. She was already sobbing against his lips, her nails scratching into his neck, pin pricks of blood dripping from each new opening and the smell making her dizzy. He thrusted with a deadly precision, and it was enough to make her come all too quickly.

Pidge seized up, frozen in orgasmic bliss as Lance used every ounce of strength to thrust into her, right where she wanted him and right into that perfect spot. Her vision darkened around the edges, and for a moment she thought that maybe her heart jumped from her chest, her lungs frozen, and time completely stopped. The rush felt like an eternity, and yet not enough time. It came to a crashing halt all too quickly, but Lance kept thrusting.

She cried against his lips, which he refused to let free for fear that Hunk would hear them. The over stimulation was too much, but Lance was so close. Just a little more. He kept pushing in, an audible snap to their hips that they didn’t seem to take too much concern for. Her lovely cries of pleasure as he fucked her hard, the way she clenched around him, or the painful scratches down his neck; all of it leading to what would probably be better than the orgasm before. The best one he could ever had. He just needed one little push, and she knew what would do it.

“C-Cum in me!” She breathed harshly against his lips, finding it so hard to breath. “F-Fucking do it inside of me!”

That did it in for him.

Lance groaned against her lips pitifully, fucking into her without inhibition. His hands gripped at her waist to hold her steady as he came, his semen shooting into her, hot and thick and filling her up. Pidge’s body shuddered, her back arching and hips stuttering like she was trying to pull away, yet at the same time, taking in everything he had, milking him of it all. Their lips finally parted for air, but he couldn’t help moaning, and Pidge let out heavy gasps for air.

For a half of a second, not even that, he really hoped Hunk had fallen asleep and heard none of that.

“Fuck, Pidge…!” Lance cussed, his hips stuttering, eventually slowing down until he was fully inside of her, simply rocking his hips slowly. Pidge whimpered with each small tut, her high gone, reality crashing around her as she let her full weight rest on the floor, but her hands barely held his shirt.

“Lance…” She mumbled, exhaustion setting in and clearly too tired to make heads or tails of anything. A rational thought was the stuff of fiction it seemed.

The brunette finally collapsed on top of her, his forehead resting on her collar bone, his breathing heavy. As much as he wanted to lean off of her and give her space to breathe, he couldn’t find it in himself to move. He couldn’t even pull out of her, simply laying on her and allowing his cum to stay far into her channels.

He felt completely satiated. So perfectly content, and yet so exhausted. He hadn’t felt this tired in so long, and yet there was such a dreary relaxation to it all. Even the burn on his tongue or the sting on his neck from where her nails dug in did nothing to deter his mood. It helped, however, when her hands rested on his head, her fingers carding through his sweaty hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp.

It was so peaceful. So perfect, and so easy to fall asleep, even as the two of them laid on the hard wooden floor of his room.

* * *

It was dark when Pidge opened her eyes again. Dark, but oddly calm, with an incredible smell wafting through the apartment. Someone was cooking, and it smelled great.

Blood may have been her only substance of food, but that didn’t mean she didn’t appreciate fine cooking. Didn’t mean she couldn’t eat it either. It just meant that it would do nothing for her.

Pidge rolled onto her side, feeling and empty space on the bed she was laying in. How she got back into Lance’s bed she wasn’t sure; she couldn’t remember, but she remembered everything that took place before it. Her cheeks flushed at the warmth that spread through her body, the remembrance of his hands on her, in her, _everywhere_. The way he spoke her alias like it was all he knew, and yet keeping a tender touch on her, even after how rough they had picked up.

Speaking of which. Where was he anyway?

The vampire sighed as she slowly sat up, her lower half screaming at her to sit. It had been a long time since she had given herself the chance to wallow in the pleasures of human mischief, and her body was clearly paying the price. Even if a little blood would dull the soreness, she figured it was worth it.

Oh, it was definitely worth it. Lance had some interesting tricks up his sleeves.

She stood from the bed, feeling a cold chill go down her legs. Looking at herself proved that she was no longer in the clothes she’d been in previously, but a pair of boxer shorts, probably Lance’s, and an oversized button up T-Shirt. She couldn’t help but find it oddly endearing, enough so that she pulled on the edges of his shirt, tugging it low, but keeping herself comfortable as she walked out of the room, weary that Hunk could be anywhere right now.

She followed the smell down the hall and into the main room, which double as a living room and kitchen. In all honesty, the apartment wasn’t that big to begin with, and left not much to the eye. However, she was only interested in one thing, and that was Lance at the stove, cooking something that involved the pan sizzling and the sink running water, filling a pot with water.

Looking around proved that Hunk wasn’t in the room; judging by the time on the clock that ready seven forty two, he must have been asleep still.

Pidge quietly shuffled to the kitchen, moving around the small island in the middle to be behind him. She heard him humming a small tune to himself, and for a moment Pidge stood back to listen, to watch as he stirred a bunch of vegetables in the frying pan together. Another one was on the stove, cooking skinless chicken wings in it by itself.

It all smelled so incredible. It made her wish that any of that food would actually do something for her.

Pidge closed off the rest of the space between them, her hand reaching out and grabbing at the hem of his hoodie to give it a light tug. Lance practically jumped in place in surprise, his humming coming to an abrupt stop to look at the girl who had snuck up on him.

“Holy shit, Pidge,” He said, but not without a smile. “You scared the crap out of me. What are you, a ninja vampire now?”

Pidge didn’t verbally respond, instead smiling to herself as he turned away from the stove to turn off the water and take the pot to an open flame. It was interesting watching him do all this; she didn’t peg him to be the type of guy that liked to cook. Actually, she imagined him to be a junk food kind of guy.

“What are you making?” She asked, looking at everything together.

“I’m making something Hunk created. Can’t remember what he called it, but it’s banging.” He said with a smile.

“Smells great,” She said, wrapping her arms around his waist. Lance didn’t seem the least bit put off by the sudden motion.

“Hunk makes this way better than I do, but I’m glad it can make a vampire happy.” He told her, finally setting the spoon he’d been cooking with down to hold her arms in place. “I uh… Forgot about it. I ended up making more than I should have.”

“It’s okay,” She assured him. “I can still eat it. It just won’t be filling for me.”

“Huh,” He uttered. “I didn’t know that.”

“You learn something new every day. I sure did.”

“And what did you learn?” Lance turned around in her arms, his hands falling to rest on her hips.

“That for a virgin, you’ve got some pretty good moves.” She mused with a grin, relishing in the deep flush of color on his cheeks.

“Well I have to keep up with the competition.” He replied as they began a small rock back and forth. A dance almost.

“Honestly…” She began, and he feared the worst. “No one holds a candle compared to you.”

“Oh but of course not.” Lance said with a smirk. Pidge knew she probably shouldn’t have been stroking his ego, but she wasn’t one for lies.

Well.

Not often anyway.

“You did pretty awesome.”

“Like I said. I probably have some competition. Depends on… Wait, are vampires immortal?”

“No, we just age very slowly.” She explained.

“So that means I have some competition within the years you’ve been around.”

“Like I said. No one could hold a candle to you.” Pidge’s head rested on his chest, feeling the beating heart thumping loudly against his ribs. A healthy sound.

“Do I add up to you in years then?” He questioned skeptically.

“How old are you?” She asked.

“Twenty.”

“Ah, you’re still young.” She mused.

“How old are you then?” He asked in mock offense.

“A couple decades ahead of you.” It wasn’t an exact number, but it gave him an idea. She definitely had seen it all, done it all, and he didn’t necessarily want to think about the number. He just knew that he had been the best so far, and that was fine by his standards. “This morning…” She looked away, feeling warmth creep up her cheeks. “All of that was incredible.”

“It really was,” He agreed, leaning down to press his lips to the crown of her head. There was a quiet moment between them, all to be heard was the sizzling of the frying pans as the vegetables and chicken cooked. She even heard the water boiling inside of the pot, but that didn’t stop them. If anything, it only made her want to hold on for longer, because eventually he was going to have to stop, which meant he’d have to let go to continue cooking.

Oddly enough, she didn’t want him to let go. She wanted this to continue, and wanted to see where this would take them.

Just yesterday evening, she was looking for her next meal, feeling utterly parched, dying for blood, and ready to go on a rampage. Next thing she knows, she’s in bed with a complete stranger who lives with a guy named Hunk and has a pet hamster. Now she was in his arms, enjoying the warmth of this person she barely knew. She didn’t know what he did for a living, or even what his favorite color was, but she did have one advantage.

She knew he liked cartoons.

However, despite the big gaps between them, there seemed to be something telling her to stay here, like this was where she belonged. This was where she was comfortable, and it was so easy to feel that way like this, rocking in his arms, eyes closed to take everything in.

She didn’t even know his last name, and yet she knew that she wanted to be stuck here with Lance. This unreadable emotion building up inside of her, but she didn’t dare say love. That wasn’t happening.

Could whatever this was lead to that though?

“You know…” Lance began, his hands rubbing up and down her back. “This morning really was something…”

“It was…” She agreed while resting her head on his.

“And… I’d like to be something again.” Pidge felt a tingle go up her spine as she blushed, looking up into his ocean hued eyes and feeling her heart flutter. “I mean, I know we just met, and I know you said earlier that you should go, but…” He paused, pulling his lips in to really think about how he wanted to say this.

He wanted to say this in a way that wouldn’t scare her off, but yet he wanted to be straight forward. Hell, he wanted to scream from the rooftops, but couldn’t. He wanted his point to get across without making him look crazy, which, in hindsight, wouldn’t happen if he was being straight forward about this.

It was a one night stand. Or, one _morning_ stand rather. Regardless, it probably shouldn’t have gone any farther, especially considering that Pidge wasn’t even human. There was some unspoken depth of emotion he just couldn’t place, like something was keeping his attention on her and only her. It wasn’t love. Definitely not; but he wasn’t sure what it was.

“I’d like it if you stayed… I mean, not here physically, but I mean like, keep in touch, you know?” He suddenly felt like he was overstepping boundaries by saying all of this. “I’d like to see you again. Maybe on more proper terms, not dealing with drunken idiots, and probably not with the intentions to sleep with each other.”

Not like that had been his intention originally, but he digressed.

He felt completely embarrassed by saying all of this, but when he looked to the smaller girl, she was smiling at him, her grin wide, spreading her cheeks, with a twinkle of happiness in her eyes.

“I’d like that a lot.” She told him, her voice soft.

“Really…?”

“Yeah…” Pidge stepped up on her tip toes, placing a soft, quick kiss to his lips. “I don’t think you’re _too_ annoying to see again.”

“That’s great,” He said with a shaky sigh, trying hard not to laugh, but focusing on his breathing at the same time. “Really.”

“And while we’re talking about it. You know, seeing each other,” She began, slowly leaning back. “I want you to know that my real name is Katie.”

It took a couple of seconds to let that one sink in.

“… I knew your real name wasn’t Pidge.” He stated proudly. The vampire rolled her eyes, but she really took no offense to it. “But, if I’m being honest here, I think I like the name Pidge more.”

“You certainly liked it this morning.” She teased with a grin. Lance chuckled, leaning down to peck her lips.

“Yeah, I did…” He didn’t have the heart to disagree. How could he? He definitely agreed.

Pidge hummed, pushing the distance to a close so they could share a tender kiss. It felt so nice like this. So content once more, just like this morning. They could stay like this forever if they really wanted to-

“Uhh…” A new voice suddenly uttered.

The two of them separated in a frantic panic, looking over to see Hunk standing in the archway of the hall, rubbing at his eye with a look of tired disbelief.

“H-Hey Hunk, you uh, psh. You’re up early.” Lance said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was trying to surprise you with your dinner, but uh-”

“Oh I’m surprised alright.” Hunk interrupted. Pidge couldn’t help but smile at that, covering her mouth to hide a giggle. “It’s not by dinner though.”

“Yeah, right. Uh…” Lance pointed towards Pidge hesitantly. “Hunk, this is Pidge. Pidge, this is Hunk.”

“Nice to meet you.” Pidge mumbled, giving him a light wave of her hand.

“Pleasure to meet you too.” He greeted casually. “So we have a guest for dinner then?”

There was no way they could miss the underlying tone of teasing in his voice.

“Y-Yeah, uhm…” Lance faltered. They hadn’t thought about how to explain any of this to Hunk in the slim chance they got found out. “Pidge is new here in town. I met her earlier today and invited her over for some coffee.”

“Looks like you guys exhausted the coffee pot then, considering there’s nothing in there.” Hunk said while pointing to the coffee maker in the corner of the kitchen.

Pidge cleared her throat, turning away to look at the food.

“The pot is boiling over.” She said in distraction. Lance saw the water spilling from the edges and quickly turned down the heat, letting the flame dim so the water wouldn’t spill over again.

“Thanks,” He mumbled. It had been a brief distraction; much appreciated, but much too short. Lance struggled with words while Pidge desperately searched for an excuse to leave, or even just to leave the room.

“W-Where’s your bathroom?” She finally asked after what could only be described as a few awkward and silent moments.

“Down the hall. It’s the second door on the left next to my room.” Lance said, forgetting that, to continue the ruse that Hunk so clearly didn’t believe, Pidge shouldn’t have known where his room was, but _oh_ , she _knew_ , and as she walked past Hunk, keeping her head ducked so he couldn’t see her blue tinted cheeks, he couldn’t help but gawk at the brunette.

The minute the door to the bathroom shut, the onslaught of questions began.

“What was that?” He gaped at his roommate, stepping further into the kitchen so she wouldn’t hear over the sizzling of the frying pans. Little did he know that she could hear a pin drop from two apartments over.

“Uh, what was what?” Lance tried to feign ignorance.

“The one night stand that just went to the bathroom.” Hunk said with his thumb pointing over his shoulder.

“It’s not like that,” Lance turned back to the stove to continue cooking. At least this would keep his mind occupied while Hunk tore him a new one.

“That’s what it definitely looked like.” Hunk said, playfully slapping a hand against his shoulder. “I didn’t know you had it in you, man.”

“Really, it’s…” He paused, trying to find the right words. “It wasn’t a one night stand. Things are just a bit up in the air. Complicated, I guess…” He excused, hoping with all of his might that Hunk would simply stop prying and leave it be.

“Has this been a long time thing? Or did you really just meet?” Hunk asked.

Of course he wouldn’t let _this_ go.

“We met last night actually.”

 _“Last night?”_ Hunk practically exclaimed, being shushed by Lance.

“Yes, but it really isn’t a onetime thing here. I…” Lance stepped back from the stove, leaning against the counter. “I’d like to keep this going.”

“Do you like her?” Hunk asked.

“What?” Did he need to be so blunt?

“Do you like her?” Hunk asked again. “Because I’m pretty sure she likes you.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Just by the way she looks at you I can tell.” Hunk assured while nodding his head. “She’s got a thing for you, and something tells me you feel the same.”

“Well…” Yes. He should have been answering that, but something told him to wait. See where this would take them. He knew something was there, but he wasn’t sure what yet. Clearly Pidge felt the same.

“I’m not gonna barge in on personal matters you don’t want to talk about, but from a personal, outside opinion, I say whatever it is, go for it.” Hunk grabbed the spoon from the counter and picked up a few of the thoroughly cooked vegetables to taste and check. “You’re young and stupid. I say do it now while you’ve got the chance to be a twenty year old, and who knows? Maybe she’s the love of your life, and you’ll grow old and have lots of babies together.”

Okay, that last part had him a blushing mess. He was just trying to figure out if they should go see a movie sometime, not what they were going to name their first born child.

However, what Hunk said did strike a chord within him. Something that actually wasn’t something to really be thought about until much later. Something he _didn’t want_ to think about.

Pidge was older than him. Decades old she had said. She wasn’t immortal; she just aged slower than he did. However, that meant that, if they were to stay together, they wouldn’t be together for long. Lance was twenty years old, and life for him as a human was short and frail. He couldn’t live the same life she did, and as such, he’d leave her much earlier than he would have liked. He wouldn’t be with her for long, and where would that leave her?

It was hard to imagine, but it made sense.

Forever was completely different for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I decided to end this on the slightly angsty note, but eh. Also, if you've read this whole thing, then 1000 points goes to you.


End file.
